My Pretty Sweeting
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: This is a Gargoyle/X-men crossover...who'd of thought, aye? Anyway, the jist is...Xanatos wants to help cure Rogue, and Elisa has suspicions of his intentions, and Puck, he recognizes Rogue, but not as she, but the Siren, a long lost child of Oberon.
1. Default Chapter

Blah, blah, blah.I know, all this boring disclaimer crap.you know the deal, right? Of course you do. Anyway, I hope to give justice to both series in this.so, read and review, okee?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Life wasn't now as it was then.she thought tenderly to herself, stroking the gray back of the fat cat that purred clumsily in her lap.  
  
"Cagny." Eliza Maza said to the rumbling mass of fur, picking the sweet thing up despite its groans. "I just don't know what to do about this case.I'm a homicide detective, not P.I." She stared the cat down, before setting him on the glass table, just next to a case file strewn across it dead flat top. She picked up the picture of the girl, removing the paper clip marking white the black and gray photo. The girl looked so innocent.strange hair. Why was she so important? She glanced to the file name. Jane Doe, it read. Elisa brought her knees to her chin, and leaned back into the couch, pondering this whole mess. Why did she choose this case to worry over? Why couldn't she just leave it alone? There was a tap at the glass of her windows. She smiled to herself, dropping the picture onto the table.  
  
"Come in.," she said, turning her head, and tying her glossy hair into a loose knot onto the top of her head.she was so tired.  
  
"Elisa?" She canted her head, the slate goyle looking to her with a slight questioning.  
  
"Goliath?" she smiled.  
  
"Are you ill.you look less than rested." He asked her with an overly excessive amount of concern.  
  
"No," she said, standing and stretching her back and arms. "It's just this stupid case." She tossed her hand to the crumpled folder. "I don't know why, but, I just can't help but thinking about."  
  
Goliath bent down with his commanding gestures and picked up the file in one hand, the wrinkled picture in the other.  
  
"Jane Doe?" he cocked a brow.  
  
"Yeah.she's older than that picture now.she was about 13 then, she'd probably be 17 now."  
  
"She is.missing?" he asked Elisa with a strange tone.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "She ended up in the local Southside YMCA one night, unknowing who she was or where she came from, and the next morning, she was just gone. She's a particularly odd case.it says there that witnesses mentioned something about her sensitivity to people touching her."  
  
"How is that odd?" he asked.  
  
"Well.do you see anything strange about her hair?" She asked.  
  
"No." Goliath answered, canting his head.  
  
Elisa walked up to him wordlessly, and placed a finger over the two pallid strips in the girl's hair, tracing then with her fingers.  
  
"Those aren't died, Goliath. They're natural." Astonished, he turned his face to her, then back to the picture, and back to her again.  
  
"But how could that be?"  
  
"I'm thinking.perhaps she's." Elisa trailed off, not sure how to put her theory.  
  
".one of the 3rd race." She finished.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So.this is for mutants? Are you sure Mr. Xanatos?" Owen asked, his face placid.  
  
"Yes," he replied coyly, "Everyone deserves a livable life, I offer a cure. Have picked one of the candidates?" He David Xanatos turned from his window, thoughtfully looking upon Owen. He took his dark hands from his pockets, and draped them neatly beside him.  
  
Owen nodded, removing the manila folder from beneath the crook of his arm. With trouble-free motions it was opened.  
  
"She's known only as Rogue, sir. It says here that she is unable to touch or be touched. If she is, she'll absorb the memories of the one who's touching her, and in case of another mutant, their abilities for a short while. Are sure you want to do this, sir. She could be a great asset to the company." Owen finished his stern thought, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Yes, Owen, I'm sure. I'm done destroying lives." He tossed a glance to his desk, a picture of Alex sitting there in a silver frame.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Rogue." The professor began, looking at her as she stood uncomfortably before his desk.  
  
"There is something serious you must think about." She nodded frightfully.  
  
"A man named David Xanatos has sent me a letter recently. It seems he's found a way to 'cure' mutants of their 'problems,' though you know you do not have a problem and need no curing. Anyway, he offers this to you, somehow coming into the knowing of your isolating state. I cannot say no to him because it is your choice. So, that is why you're here. Will you take his offer?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Next Chapter: Elisa has some sneaking suspicions when she hears of Xanatos's seemingly miraculous mutant curer.  
  
A/N: I hoped you like, if there's anything that could be changes, drop me a line! As always, your reviews matter! 


	2. Gagoyles

Hey, whaddya' know, chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Elisa tossed the newspaper cut out onto the table in an angry protest.  
  
"But, I don't understand." Lexington inquired, "I thought this was a good thing. Xanatos is trying to help someone. I mean, isn't he?" The little bald goyle looked at the other faces of the clan, hoping for a positive response.  
  
"I must agree with Lexington, lass," Hudson began, stepping forward from the clan's crescent shape, formed just behind a small table, Elisa directly adjacent from the six, and Bronx.  
  
"Xanatos honestly means well this time." The aged gargoyle tried to make sense of the situation. Xanatos was meaning to help a young person's life, trying, most likely, for the wrong he had done to be made up.  
  
"I don't trust him." Elisa said angrily, before turning away from the group and crossly stomping down one of the old castle's many staircases. How could she trust him, honestly?! After what he had done to her brother, but that was in the past now.  
  
With a heavy sigh, the great slate goyle followed her. Goliath could understand her, where she was coming from was genuine.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was heartbreaking, truly, as she got into the mini-jet, her bags tucked away safely, and the many cheerless faces standing behind it, waiting for the small metallic bird to take flight, and for Rogue to be gone. For Rouge, it wasn't terrible, she was happy to be going, but it was his face. If not for him, she thought bitterly.  
  
The professor hadn't been thrilled with decision, and it being split second didn't make it any better for him, but Scott, he was the one really getting to her. How he looked as though he was going to weep when she had told him. It hadn't been 2 hours since her mind was made up, and she was packed.  
  
With a huff, Logan climbed into the pilot's seat. She could sense his disappointment as well, no matter how hard the old fool tried to hide it.  
  
"You ready, kid?" he asked huskily, not turning around and starting the engine.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue replied, a little unsteady.  
  
Logan didn't second question her, but merely set the plane into motion, and she cast one last backwards glance, the original students standing there with mournful looks, but they paled against his face. Scott was crying.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Welcome." The man greeted, slightly tossing his hands upwards, as she approached him cautiously, though she was slightly set at ease by the joining of a woman with fire for hair, and a baby as cute as any she'd seen.  
  
"I'm David Xanatos." He offered, but Rogue just held onto her bag, nodding to him, a subtle smile. Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This is where I take off, Stripes. You know where can reach me if you need me." His gruff voice gained a bit of emotion then, as he finished the thought.  
  
"I assure you, sir, that this lovely young woman here will be just fine. There is no need to worry." Xanatos promised, in good spirits.  
  
Logan ignored him after a moment, and removed his hand form Rogue's shoulder, heading back to the landing pad, where the small plane awaited. Rogue shivered in the cold air of the New York night.  
  
"Remember, kid," he called, "Don't hesitate, if you need me!" Within moments, the plane was gone, and fading into the night, a blur of color.  
  
"Come, allow me to introduce you to my wife and child." The bearded man offered a glance to his the woman.  
  
"This is my wife Fox, and son, Alex." Rogue nodded politely, dropping her head out of respect.  
  
"Welcome, my dear." Fox said with a genuine grin, "Would you like to see where you'll be staying?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Rogue began to unpack, now and then making a face at the small child that played on the bed, reveling in his giggle as the woman known as Fox helped her put her meager belongings away.  
  
"He likes you." Fox began. "He didn't even like his father at first."  
  
Rogue looked at her with a nod, smiling curtly before going back to sorting her things.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Fox asked abruptly, with a kind smile.  
  
Immediately Rogue shook her head, a bitter tinge of upturned lips on her face.  
  
"Ah' wish I could." She said in a low, spiteful voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear." Fox said without delay, realizing her mistake.  
  
Rogue shrugged, "Hopefully, if your husband's miracle cure works, Ah'll be able to someday. Ah' would like too." Alex began crawling over the comforter towards the mutant, but Fox scooped him up.  
  
"I'm sure he'd like that too." She tickled his nose. "Would you like a tour? I hope you don't mind staying in the castle."  
  
Rogue smiled, "Of course not, my room is more than Ah' could have ever imagined, and yes, a tour would be quite nice." The girl hesitated for a moment be fore continuing, "Mr. Xanatos told Prof. Xavier over the phone that there would be some people here I would need to get used to. Will I be able to meet them soon?"  
  
Fox, a little unnerved, nodded, "Yes, of course. I will have David escort you."  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was quite the scene, to say the least, Rogue thought, as she stared into the room, and old sort of creature, reclining in a chair before the television, a seeming dog-like creature at his side. In the corner of the great stone room another little creature sat, hovered over a little metallic toy, he was taking it apart, and being heckled by two others, as a female tried to dissuade them from taunting the bald one.  
  
Xanatos cleared his throat, gaining the wanted attention, and with a slight flick of his wrist, Rogue was presented, with a verbal comment accompanying the motion.  
  
The creatures each stood readily before her, a look of pure curiosity on there five faces. This girl was just standing behind Xanatos, not a fraction of fear on her face, but more so of awe.  
  
"These are the-." Xanatos was cut short of his explanation.  
  
"Gargoyles." Rogue answered for him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Next Chapter: Rogue quickly acquaints herself with the clan, and Elisa is amazed to see that this girl picked by Xanatos is her Jane Doe, plus, Puck gets the surprise of his life when Rogue's unknown true colors show.  
  
A/N: Well.I hoped you all liked that! It was uneventful, I know. I have writer's block already, and am trying my best.I'm sorry. If any of you would, I would appreciate any ideas you might conceive of. Anyway, thanks for your review, as always! 


End file.
